High Priest of Kino
The High Priest of Kino, formerly known as the '''High Priest of Chaos '''is the leader of a religious organization known as the Cult of Kino, who worship Jimmy Zielinski as a god. He is a minor antagonist in the Union of Nikolai Belinskis arc, serving as the secondary antagonistic force behind Adolf Hitler and his Lunar Nazi forces. Overview Life before Noble The High Priest attempted to form the "Order of Chaos" for no reason, to which he failed. He then decided that his group was stupid and had no point, and murdered the few people that did join his group. He then supposedly received a vision from Jimmy Zielinski, instructing the Priest to worship him and to demonize Jason Blundell. The Priest took this as a revelation, and immediately began working on founding a cult to worship Jimmy Zielinski. Across the world, other people began receiving visions from Zielinski, telling them to find the Priest and worship with him. They did, and the Priest founded the "Cult of Kino". Cult of Kino and Apocalypse The Cult professed a belief in a various pantheon of gods, both good and evil. The main god that they worshipped as the god above all others was Jimmy Zielinski, who was portrayed as a Light god. However, they also took note of Jason Blundell and Craig Houston, who they thought were evil gods, or demons, who worked against Jimmy Zielinski and were responsible for all negative things in the world. The Priest was determined to find a way to defeat and imprison the "demons" forever, and bring about a world-theocracy run by the Cult. The Priest also received a revelation from Zielinski warning about the "one with many appendages", who would one day invade the Earth and destroy civilization. At first, the Priest thought that Zielinski was referring to the possible true form of Blundell. This was proven false, as a few years later, Noble entered their dimension soley to destroy the Cult and its members. Noble used his CLABSOS powers while he was still ultra-powerful to destroy the governments across the world, and hunted down various Kino Cultists. The Priest hid from Noble, surviving the events that would unfold. When the Preist came out of hiding, he came to find that the Moon had been completely destroyed, and that the shattered remains of the Earth were hurling towards the Earth. Zielinski appeared once again to the Priest, manifesting a portal that led to a different dimension where him and his cultists would be safe. The Priest and his top advisors fled the Dimension, leaving the Earth to be completely annihilated, and most of life destroyed. Work against the Nikolai Union Some time after arriving in the new Dimension, the Priest soon learned of the Union of Nikolai Belinskis. He had stopped receiving revelations from Zielinski at this point, as he had most likely died following the destruction of the Earth and Moon. He decided that he would fake his next revelations, saying that Zielinski has chosen to only manifest himself to the Priest. He then went on to tell the rest of his Cult that Zielinski had instructed the Priest to lead a holy-war against the Nikolai Union, claiming that they were "servants of Blundell". The Cult blindly followed his orders, and are now in open conflict against the Union. Category:Heterosexual Category:Antagonists Category:Cult of Kino Category:Male Category:Humans